Of Revenge and Romance
by Nero Volp
Summary: Radditz's grandson comes to earth for revenge and other things. Updated Monday,Thursday,and Sunday.


Hello and welcome to an UberAnimeProductions production. This my first fanfic/DBZ fanfic, so please give me words of advice and encouragement. Thank you.  
  
The characters:  
  
Raziel: Radditz's grandson. He was born around the time Majin Buu was defeated. 19.Sent into stasis after disease for 20 years. He inherited his grandfather's two favorite attacks: Double Sunday and Saturday crush. Voiced by: Radditz's voice actor.( Tell me his name!!!!!!) Hair color: Black Hair length: SS3 length Current power lvl.: 12000 Mission: To defeat Kakarot's offspring in combat and get revenge on them.  
  
Sakuya: The daughter of Goten.17. She isn't very aggressive in combat, but could kick your butt!! Her favorite attack his Mesmerize, where she can will anyone(with a weak mind to beauty) to do her bidding. She stumbles upon Raziel after his space pod lands. She later entices him to stay with her after a battle. Voiced by: Akane from Ranma 1/2 Hair color: Strawberry blonde Hair length: Shoulder length Current power lvl.: 12000  
  
Prologue.  
  
START FLASH BACK;  
  
A saiyen warrior lay on his back on a wooden frame bed, in what looked to be a lab of some sort. The color was driven from his face and replaced by a sick, chalky white shade. He was very muscular, but you could see his ribs. He was in very bad shape. All because of the virus.  
  
The virus had swept across that part of the galaxy to spread agony. It was an evil virus made from the left over evil auras from the destruction of beings such as Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. The virus had started with Lunar Base Aorta, a small refuge to the victims of the Freeza Saiyen Slaughter.  
  
Nearby in the lab, a saiyen women watched as a lizard creature with red and orange scales mixed and antidote. He poured the concoction into a flask and loaded it into a syringe gun. He walked over to the diseased saiyen and shot it into his bloodstream. His whole body tensed, painfully, then relaxed, sending a chilling, recovered feeling down his spine. He sighed and laid back. He could hear the other two talking.  
  
" Yes, yessss. He shall be fine."  
  
" You're sure?"  
  
"Absssolutely. He will be normal in just a few-" BEEP! "Hm?" He could hear the doctor scraping with his clawed feet over to the computer.  
  
"What is it?" said a worried female voice.  
  
"Hmm.Interesting. VERY Interesting" hissed a voice, sounding bemused.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" she said, sounding more concerned.  
  
" Well, misss. It appears the bacteria from the virus has affected him to far. He just might die any minute now." That doesn't sound good. Thought the saiyen male.  
  
" No." whispered the female, sounding heart shattered. She must be his mother. " Can't you save him?"  
  
There was silence as the doctor thought. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
" Well, there is a way. We will have to put him into stasisss, slow his heart and breathing for 20 years topsss."  
  
" 20 years?! I don't like that"  
  
"Then,' the lizard spoke" you won't like this. He will also have to be sent to a decontaminated planet, one where there won't be to many things for him to worry about. Like, sssay.Earth."  
  
" Earth? That is where Kakarot killed my father. Surely that monster will destroy Raziel once he sees the resemblance to him and his grandfather!" she protested.  
  
" My dear, that won't be. In twenty years, me thinks Kakarot won't be able to hold a walking stick, much less to destroy a 19 year old warrior."  
  
" 19? I thought you said it would take 20 years."  
  
" Ah, now that is the genius part of this stasis. Twenty years shall pass, but you son shan't age a second. And maybe, he shall be able to get revenge for your late father, Radditz."  
  
It was getting hard for Raziel to hear after that. He was fading away from consciousness, and the everything went black.  
  
END FLASH BACK.  
  
Raziel woke up, after a long 20 year sleep. His eyes were blurred for a second before focusing. He was in a saiyen space pod. He thought about what happened in his dream. The words " get revenge" and " Kakarot.." rang through his head. His first words after the stasis: " I'll do it. For grandfather." The second words that came from him: " DAMN! I'm hungry!" and with that, he dug into the 'fridge for a couple hundred bites to eat. He was to busy eating to notice the announcement of ;" Earth is approaching !".  
  
UberAnimeProductions: Hope you liked the prologue. R&R! 


End file.
